Duplex filters are commonly used in connection with the recycling of oil that is contaminated with water or other contaminants, in a continuous recycling such, for example as turbine oil, fluid drives for large pumps or fans, in connection with power plant operation, and the like. A duplex filter assembly includes spaced vertical cylindrical canisters, and suitable piping between them to permit directing of flow of contaminated oil through one and the other alternately, so that one can be used while the other is being resupplied with filter elements, inspected, cleaned or whatever. The filter elements consists of long cylinders of filtration material which can be paper or cloth. They are commonly over three feet tall, and a canister, from its base to the handle of a screw type hoisting mechanism for the top closure of the canister, which is in common use, can be almost seven feet tall.
In the past, it has been common practice to let the contaminated oil from the used filters which are removed from the canister to drain onto the ground or into the sewer line, and to throw the used filters into the trash. This is no longer tolerable. In addition, the changing of the filters has been an awkward and inconvenient job.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a modular assembly that will provide for the easy and almost automatic draining and collection of the waste oil that drains from the filter elements and from the cover of the canisters, and which provides a convenient place to store (a) the used elements while they drain, and (b) fresh filter elements in preparation for their installation in a canister from which used filter elements have been taken.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly by which waste oil is readily recovered for reuse, and to provide an assembly by which waste oily water can be recovered and subsequently separated for reuse.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a structure by which the task of changing filters is made easier than it has been heretofore.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.